Fairy Adventure
by IWannaLiveInABigBlueBox
Summary: this was written for my Creative Writing class by me and my friend. it's really quite random but hillarios and i hope you guys get a laugh out of it.


The sun rose over the horizon as its light seeped into a small forest amidst a town. Deep in this forest was a tree, and on this tree was a hole about the width of your index finger. And if you looked inside...  
Bug woke with a start. She stretched her fairy wings and walked over to the piece of mirror she had scavenged one day. "I look a little taller today" she smiled. She walked over to her wall, grabbed a pencil, and marked where her head reached. "Nope," bug said, a little disappointed. "I'm still 2 inches and 1/16" she went back to the mirror. "Stupid piece of glass!" She was about to turn around when she caught sight of her reflection. She stopped, and gave herself a good look. Bug was the smallest fairy around but had probably the longest hair, which ran all the way down to her ankles. Her wings were as monarchs, and at that moment she wore a green leaf night gown. "That reminds me, I've got to get dressed!" she skipped over to the brown walnut dresser by the bed, which was an Altoid mint box. "Now which one will I wear today?" bug was now holding two outfits. A tan tunic with an acorn cap for a hat, and a blue pedal dress with a blue bell as her hat to wear. "I think I'll choose the blue today" bug put it on and walked into the kitchen.  
Bug's house was made of two rooms: the bedroom and the kitchen, neither very big. The bedroom was only filled with the mint-box bed, the walnut dresser, and a miniature bookshelf. The kitchen wasn't much bigger in the center was a mushroom table with pebble stools. Her cupboards were playing cards for the doors that covered little nooks that were once chewed by bugs. That's how she got her name, being the size of a bug. Now bug was eating out of an acorn bowl. Looking out her window. "I wonder how Jo's doing today?" she wondered aloud. Then it hit her. "Jo! She was supposed to meet me here today to go to gem's house for tea." Quickly she put a lid on her breakfast and stuffed in her little brown pack and slipped out the little hole into the air. A draft caught her wings as she flew through the trees to her friend.  
Finally Bug landed by a large tree. Beside it was an old box television, with a large whole in the screen. Cautiously, she crept to the screen and knocked. A huge explosion of sparks flew out of the top of the T.V. and there was a loud splash of brown liquid and white cream. It was clear to see Jo's coffee had fallen over. You see, everyday Jo went to the ranger's log cabin at the front of the woods and steal his cup of coffee, and every once and a while it tipped over. Also, the ranger had no straw, and neither did Jo, so she just used an electrical cord, which didn't seem to shock her at all, but just made her hair stand straight up. Her hair was a fire red, and she had emerald green eyes. Right now Bug was calling to Jo, to afraid to step inside the whole in the screen. "How bad is it?" "Well, I'm not gonna be sleeping in it!" Last time her coffee had fallen over, it had gotten into the remote, if you can understand this. Jo had succeeded into cracking it open so it opened like a coffin, and slept in it every night. Anyway, Jo slept in that disgusting, sticky coffee for two weeks! Bug, still waiting for Jo, sat down and began to play with the pebbles on the ground. "Hi, my name is Bug!" she made a small one say. "And I'm Jo!" she made a larger one say. "Look what I can do!" She moved the bigger pebble rapidly. "Bzzzzzzzzz! Bzzzzzzzzzz! BOOM! Splash!" Then the little pebble said, "She spilled her coffee again." Jo came out of the television. Her hair seemed higher than usual. "Hey, Bug! Whatcha doing?" Bug dropped the pebbles and dusted off her dress. "Uh, nothing." Jo smirked. "You were playing with pebbles again, weren't you?" "Well yeah, but…" Jo couldn't keep it in. She almost immediately burst out into laughter. "What is it?" She gasped amidst her laughter. "Can you not resist?" She howled with laughter again. "Well," said Bug, trying to find a way to insult a person as carefree and crazy as Jo. "Well you can't touch to top of your crazy hair!" "You can't either." Jo shot back. "Yeah I can, if I bend my knees. Now come on, let's get to Gem's." "You mean that China teapot?" Jo exclaimed. "Why not my house?" "Because remember when last time we had a _sleepover?_" Bug flashed back to that frightful night. Her bed had been a coil of copper wire, and when Jo got up to get something and she stepped on a loose wire by accident, Bug was fried. It took weeks to finally gravitate her. "Yeah, you're right." Jo agreed. "But can't we take my car?" Jo asked almost pleadingly. Bug rolled her eyes. "Okay, fine." "Yes!" Jo almost seemed to float on air. She skipped over to the back of her house where she found her little Chevrolet Impala. Bug followed and climbed in. Jo turned the key and the Impala purred to life. She smiled. Jo then backed out very slowly. This was the one and only thing she did slow. She was not going to crash this baby. Jo had found the little car toy car on the sidewalk one day, abandoned by the little child who used to play with it. With a little magic, Jo had turned it real, and loved it. Bug and Gem, on the other hand, thought cars were slow and inefficient, and that wings were better. Jo's dream was to add wings to her tiny Chevrolet Impala. They rode in a circle, up to a tree, back to the television, up to another tree, back again, a couple more circles, back to another tree, and while they were coming up on yet another tree, Bug suggested they return the car and actually _fly _to Gem's house. "But I was just getting started!" Finally, after more hesitation, Jo agreed and parked the car. She patted the well polished lid. "Don't worry baby, I'll be right back." Then she flew off to catch up with Bug.  
Gem's house was an enormous antique china teapot. Here and there were cracks and missing pieces, but all in all, it was in pretty good shape. Inside she had a small china cabinet filled with teacup shards that were all cracked and chipped from years of use but still held tea. Next to that was a small end table with a vase of flowers on it. Her bed was a teacup as well, filled with cotton and lace for downy blankets. Gem was just as pretty as her house. She had beautiful curly brown hair that ran down her shoulders, and beautiful chestnut brown eyes. She always wore beautiful flower petals and smelled like a different spice everyday. Sometimes ginger or cinnamon, or paprika. Today it was nutmeg. Jo and Bug could smell it even before she opened the door, which was a shard covering a hole that Gem had attached hinges to. "Good afternoon you two!" Gem smiled. "What will it be today?" "The usual." Jo and Bug said in unison. Quickly Gem scuttled off to her fridge, which was magic powered. Bug couldn't help but look pleased as Gem sat the bowl of acorn pudding in front of her. "Now, not to much, Bug." Gem warned. "Or you'll be sick." Bug waited eagerly as Gem poured a little into a acorn bowl and sprinkled it with a little sugar, just as she liked it. Bug ate it quickly, and once Gem turned her back, she poured the whole bowl into hers, put a lid on it, and stuffed it in her pack. gem went back to the fridge and pulled out the peanut butter cookies. she handed one to jo and sat the rest on the table. jo nibbled on it smiling getting hyperer and hyperer as the sugar entered her system. "Now stay calm now," said Gem, noticing Jo's expresion. But when Gem turned back to see Bug, she was gone. "Oh, no.." Gem ran back to the pantry to find Bug head first in the sugar tea cup. She was laughing insanely as she rolled around in the sugar. "Bug get out of there!" Gem scolded "No more sugar for you!" When she finally managedto get Bug out of the suger teapot, they found Jo bouncing off the walls. "Duck!"Jo bounced over her head and Gem and Bug lunged out of the way. Bug collided with the china cabinet and it fell over. She tryed to roll out of the way before it fell but it caught one of her wings under it! Meanwile, Gem ran back into the kitchen, retrieved a broom, and bopped Jo square on the head. Jo fell to ground, brought to her senses, but still a little dizzy. Gem saton the floor, letting the broom drop, exahausted. "Is everyone all right?" "Help!" Bug struggled to free her wing, but only caused more pain. "Oh, no!" Gem gasped as she hurried over. "Now, careful Bug, or you'll rip your wing!" "Get it _off._" Bug moaned. "Jo, get over here!" Gem comanded. "Help me lift my cabnet off of Bug!" Jo ran over and grabbed one side of the cabinet as Gem grabbed the other. They lifted it up and Bug pulled her wing out. Jo and Gem dropped the cabinet again. "Sorry about that." Jo said blushing. "Its all right." Bug and Gem said in unison. "Next time I'll bake Bananna Bread instead." Gem smiled. "Ooh, I _love_ bannana bread!" exclaimed Bug. "Good," said Gem, "Now how bout a good game of cards?" "Yes!" Jo and Bug said together. They spent the hours playing hearts, war, Uno, Solitare, and soon they got out the dice and some board games and played Chicken and Candyland the mini version. Candyland was a favorite for Bug and Jo,since it included candy. Gem always won at Chicken, even being timid in real life didn't stop her from being brave with a pair of dice. Jo called herself the 'Champion of War', and her soldiers alway seemed to slay and not be slain. For Bug, it was Uno. She always ended up with all the skips and wilds and draw twos and fours. They had a grand time. a few hours later gem looked out the window. "Oh no, it's already starting to get dark." Jo and bug looked out the window. "Anyone wanna go for a night time cruise in the Impala?" Jo said nearly bouncing up and down with anticipation. "No." bug and gem said together. "no one ever wants to go for a ride"Jo said pouting."Well..." Bug looked at Gem, who finally rolled her eyes and nodded. "I guess one little drive wouldn't hurt..." Jo exploded with joy. Within seconds she was out the door rushing home. Ten seconds later they heard the roar and the honking. Bug and Gem reluctantly walked out of the tea pot. Jo was bouncing in her seat. Bug climbed in the back and Gem climbed in the front. They drove this way, and that way, by the lily pond, speeding the meadow, Bug's hair flew like a flag in the wind. Then they went slow through a clearing, watching the stars in the sky glimmer. It was truely beautiful. Bug had a hard time keeping her eyes open. As the fireflies danced and the frogs croaked and the breeze went through the trees as soft as a lullaby, Bug finally slipped off to sleep. Gem noticed. "Jo," she whispered, "I think we lost Bug." Jo smiled as she crused back to the tree of Bug's home. Gem, who couldn't fit through Bug's hole, shrunk herself with the help of a little of taking Bug's magic, and put her to bed. gem climbed back out and grew back to her normal size. Jo was waiting below. gem hopped back into the Impala as Jo drove her home to her tea pot. then nobody knows how long Jo stayed out, but suspect at least until 2:00.

Bug woke up the next morning refreshed. She got up, got dressed in her brown tunic and acorn cap and ate a quick breakfast. When she got to Jo's, she found her asleep in the car. Jo _NEVER_ went a day without her coffee, but today she had slept in and lost her chance. When she woke she was bloodshot and shaking, saying, "Coffee...coffee..." But Bug had nothing for her. "Please, Jo. Gem makes coffee at her place." Bug pleaded, "And there's banana bread today!" Jo sat straight up and jumped out of the car. "Coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee!" she said jumping up and down in place. So off they went, on to the expedition to get to Gem's house. All was well until... "COFFEE!!!!" Jo screamed, eyes wide in terror. The teapot... was gone. "Where is it?" Bug said. she walked over to the place that the tea pot used to be. "!!!!!" Jo wailed. she flew and slammed herself into the tree. "COOOOFFFFEEEE" "Jo, Jo, Jo."Bug flew up and grabbed her hand to stop her from impaling herself to death. Then they saw it. A large, cup of coffee with the Starbuck lable on it seemed to glow like the sun and you could almost hear a choir. "Jo," Bug whispered, "Look." jo yanked her hand away from bug and flew over to the coffee. "Ha ha ha ha!" she laughed. she grabbed the straw and slurped but it was to much for her hair. "Jo?" Bug said. "Yes?" Jo said her mouth still on the straw. "Your hair...it's flat" "WHAT?!" Bug picked up a shard of china and brought it to Jo for her to see, There was a sound of someone screeming with a mouthful of coffee, a loud gulp, and a frantic voice, "MY HAIR!!!!!!!" Then, she fainted. Bug knew this was an emergency. She flew back to Jo's house as fast as her wings would let her, and returned with a wire. Quickly she replaced the straw, stuck it in Jo's mouth, and pleaded, "Jo, drink." First it was like feeding a weak baby, than the body began to vibrate, and then there was a sound like a battery was being charged, and then an electrical shack brighter than anything sprang into the air. When the smoke cleared, there stood Jo, eyes wide, hair up, wire still in her mouth. she smiled and it fell our. "How's my hair?" she asked. "Higher than ever" bug replied and rolled her eyes. "good" she grabbed the wire again and drank a little more coffee. "Now, back to the matter." Said Bug. "Where's Gem?" "Well, her house is gone." "I can see that, Jo. Wait, did you hear that?" A low hum hung in the air it sounded like a man singing the tune of 'I'm a little teapot'. Then they saw him. He was quite tall, with a prickly goatee and a ciggerette poking out. The ciggerette caught Jo's eye. "Fire?" "No, Jo! Not now..." But it was to late. Jo zipped through the air and snatched the ciggerette in midair, and the man hardly noticed. He just looked down at the leaves, thinking he might have dropped it. Jo was staring at her discovery in amazment. "He had it in his mouth like this..." She shoved the thing as much as she could into her mouth, griminced, and spat it out. "Gross!" She held the thing up like a baby with a dirty diaper. However, a bit caught her hair. There was a spark, than her hair burst into flame. Startled, she dropped the ciggerette into a little dew puddle below. "Hey! Look, Bug! I_ am_ a firehead!" She danced up and down in the air. But this time, the man noticed. "Gah!" He yelled, almost tumbling over. That's when the fairies saw what he was holding: The teapot! "AAAATTAAAACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jo screamed the war cry, then charged her blazing head toward him. "Wait Jo!" Bug yelled but she was already in his face. All around the lot she chased him, but he held the teapot fast. then when jo had surprised him by disapearing then appearing in his face, his hands slipped and the teapot tumbled toward the ground. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" Bug and Jo shouted together. Then it happened. Bug slipped forward, streched out her hand and threw the most magic she had ever thrown. The magic swirled around the teapot, as it fell, becoming smaller, smaller, and then it landed, unharmed, in Bug's very palm. "Phew" she breathed. "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Jo was still screaming. "Jo...i caught it" bug said rolling her eyes. "Oh...wait...you _caught_ it?" "Yeah, its right here." "You SHRUNK Gem!" "I did?" Bug asked, "I did!" "GEM!" Jo and Bug cried and pried the lid of the teapot. "Are you alright?" "OH MY GOSH! YOU"RE GIANTS!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed. Bug reached her finger into the teapot, Gem tried to run away but Bug picked her up. Gem squirmed and Bug set her on her finger. "Gem...you're...you're..." Bug said. "Tiny?" Jo finnished and they both peered at the little teeny Gem. "Never..." Bug whispered, "Has anyone been smaller than me." "Yeah, well here I am!" Gem said angrily, upset she was almost blown off Bug's finger as she spoke. "Oh, by the way," Bug added, "How is the banana bread?" "Its fine," Gem rolled her eyes. "I just got it out of the oven." "Oh phew," Bug sighed in relief. "Look! More of those dumb guys!" Jo exploded with joy. "Can I get 'em? Please? Please please please please PLEEEAAASE?" "Oh, fine." Bug rolled her eyes. "Did you see her new addition?" She said to Gem, who was pouting, "Her hair is on fire." "Yeah, I noticed." Gem replied huffly. She seemed to already be disliking her unexpected shrink. "Oh, cheer up, Gem!" Jo called over the screams of some of the men they had discovered. "Come help. You can kick one of their butts while I hold 'em." "No way!" Gem shouted. She looked away, almost dreamily, then looked back at Bug. "Look what I found..." She whispered, nodding to an old pile of china shards. "Just think... Your power is to shrink... Jo's is to do anything insane...mine is to put things back where they belong... and I think one of those shards belong up one of those behinds." She smiled. "What do you think?" "Go for it!" And so the mighty battle began between some upset and insane fairies and their intruders who called themselves 'woodcutters', which simply meant to the fairies "wood destroyers'. Jo chased them with her head of fire, Gem, who was no bigger than a speck to them, shot shards, as Bug held her and protected her from anything a little big for her. Jo flew up to one of the guys faces and shouted "BOO!!!!!" he fell over the fled the scene. Jo followed hittting her burning hair to his behind. he jumped each time and then dove into his bulldozer. Jo slammed against the window trying to get in but he danced in the air then saw one of the guys swat Bug to the ground. "O no you didn't" she said and flew over to him and just glared at him. he saw her blood shot eyes and ran screaming like a little girl from the scene. then there was just...HIM. he was 6 Ft. 5 with mousey brown hair and Beautiful Blue eyes. he stared at the little fairies with a smirk on his face. "My daughter loves to read books about you guys," He said. "I thought I would never meet one, and now I have met two!" "Three." Bug corrected weekly from the ground. "I am sorry about what happened," The man apolliged. "How could I help?" "Well, could you help Bug, she's in a bad shape." said Jo, nodding over to the little week fairy. "Come here, little one." Said the man, gently picking up the wounded fairy. He had never seen something so small and delicate before in his life. "So you're not going to hurt us?" She whispered. "Oh, of course not! And not your forest either. Even though I might get fired..." "FIRED?!" Jo exclaimed in excitement, "Could I get fired too?" The man gave her a wierd look. "Please excuse her," Teeny Gem said, trying to be seen. "She doesn't understand." In the next half an hour, the man cared for Bug, Gem was brought to normal size, and Jo was given another cup of coffee. "Ah," Gem sighed with relief, "Its nice to be big again." "When Bug was finally brought to full awareness, she seemed suddenly neves. "What is it Bug?" Gem asked. "Is the banana bread okay?" Bug replied, "Because I don't see it." Gem laughed. "Can we give some to our guest too?" Bug added. "Of course!" So Gem got out the banana bread and they had a wonderful time, and even the kind man had a little piece. "Wow," He said in awe, "Real fairy banana bread! My daughter will love to hear about this!" "You can bring her some if you want," Gem offered, "There is more than enough." Finally the man had to leave, since it was getting dark. "I'll come back to visit!" He promised. "And I bring Julia too!" "Well that sure was an adventurous day" Gem said. "i wanna meet Julia. She sounds really sweet" Bug said. "I want..." Jo started and the other fairies turned to look at her. "Yes?" "More Coffee!" she shouted. "O my gosh" Gem shook her head. "She's crazy" "And you're just noticing that?" Bug said. "Nope...i've known for years. it just came more apparent right now" "man that banana bread was good though." Bug said with a burp. "You should have saved some for me." 'bug!" Gem laughed, "You ate half a loaf!" "Oh yeah." "Well, its getting dark now. It's about time for you guys to go home." "Awwww...." Jo and Bug whined. They didn't want their andventure to end. "Don't worry, I'll bake something special tomorrow." "Even better than banana bread?!" "Even better than banana bread." "Sweet!" And so the day ended and jo and bug returned to their homes. Bug settled down with a leaf journal in front of a cozy fire made of a few twigs. She wrote:

Dear Journal, It has been a big day. Well not really, unless you call Jo lighting her hair on fire and missing her daily coffee and Gems house disappeering and war with some so called 'Wood cutters' and being swat by one and shrinking Gem and making friends with a human and having banana bread is exciting. Well, I guess the banana bread part was exciting. Anyway, during this hulabuloo I notinced what we as a fairy would NEVER do: Me- Light my hair on fire. Gem- Loose her love for china. Jo- Be sane.

Bug nestled down in her blanket and fell asleep.


End file.
